1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fork-lift trucks and, more particularly, to a rotary attachment device that is rotatably mounted to the fork-lift truck, to allow the fork members to be secured to the device for rotation about a central axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for dumping trash from large commercial trash containers. Generally, these containers must be raised and dumped by fork-lift devices -- particularly those devices used with fork-lift trucks, which are well known in the industry.
The various devices that are generally known for this purpose have not been considered completely satisfactory. In addition, most rotary devices presently available do not lend themselves to the problem of dumping trash from a large container in a simple and easy operation. Some of the known rotating units are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,468,32, 3,024,929, 3,876,100, 2,979,217 and 2,623,654.